Edward Pikeman
'Edward Pikeman '''is the leader senior of rival camp Woodscouts, and a recurring antagonists from the Rooster Teeth series ''Camp Camp. Since his debut in episode "Scout's Dishonor" he has shown his hatred for other rival camps, getting rid of competition as a place, even cheating with the help of his two most loyal subordinates. Aspect Pikeman has auburn spiky hair, in a style similar to that of David's. He has a pale complexion and canary yellow eyes. Also, he has two buck teeth, braces, and acne. Pikeman is shown to wear a beige long sleeve button up, a pair of gold epaulettes, a wine red sash and juniper green trousers. This is the Woodscout Senior Patrol Scout uniform, as the other Woodscouts in Troop 818 dress slightly differently. Personality He is ridiculously easy to manipulate if someone validates his own personal views on himself, which Sasha does in one episode by saying it will prove him better than Max. He consciously ignores the myriad of warning signs about Daniel in "Camp Loser Says What?" because he led the Wood Scouts to victory over Camp Campbell and Pikeman enjoys the victory too much to consider working against the cultist. He also shoots down Snake's suggestion of beating the Flower Scouts in sales by killing them. It's also shown that wasn't the first time he's brought up the idea and Pikeman is annoyed with him for doing it again. Story Role While he is an expert scout who's rightfully earned his title, outside of scout related activities he's a bit awkward. He even once tried to practice socially casual conversation, simply for the sake of eventually possibly talking someone into joining his troop. Pikeman claims that enrollment into the Woodscouts has reached an all time low, so they have 'no choice but to forcibly recruit new members,' He has no qualms about torturing and kidnapping other campers in order to keep the Woodscouts going. Even though he is shown to be manipulative, he is rather sensitive over his acne, becoming upset after Max tells him that his 'face looks gross' in "Scout's Dishonor." Furthermore, Pikeman also likes to 'raise the stakes,' making bets that put Camp Campbell on the line in both "Camporee" and "Jermy Fartz." He recruits Daniel as a scoutmaster and defends keeping him around against all evidence that this will only end horribly and even after the other Wood Scouts decide the cultist is too unhinged to trust because they've won against Camp Campbell for once. Sure enough Pikeman winds up in over his head and is only saved by the Campbell campers working with his fellow scouts to fool Daniel into leaving. Gallery edward evil grin.png|Edward's evil grin edward pikeman 2.png Trivia *Edward Pikeman is one of the most recurring antagonists of the show alongside Cameron Campbell, Sasha and Daniel. *In "Camporee" he seems to develop a romantic interest in Gwen which he further pursues in "The Lake Lilac Summer Social". *Edward Pikeman, with Cameron Campbell, Preston Goodplay, and Billy Nikssilp are the only characters whose last names have been revealed at this time. Navigation Category:Camp Camp Villains Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Kidnapper Category:Hero's Lover Category:Perverts Category:Internet Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Teenagers Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Charismatic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Malefactors Category:Brainwashers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cowards Category:Non-Action Category:Trickster Category:Saboteurs Category:Cheater Category:Disciplinarians Category:Envious